Currently, when making a product, designers, manufacturers and individuals have to choose between a flexible, light weight material and un-flexible, relatively solid material. Flexible fabric could include natural materials, such as cotton, wool, hemp, and linen, and manufactured materials, such as polyester, rayon, and spandex. In certain situations, designers may desire a fabric with more tensile strength and abrasion resistance, therefore a designer may employ a fabric like material, such as a foil, mesh, or screen. These materials may be lightweight and flexible, but lack properties of a more rigid material.
However, when manufacturing certain products, it may desirable to employ a material that has rigid properties: strong, hard, dense, inflexible, and compressive strength. For example, depending on the desired properties, a designer may select steel or other metal, hardened plastic, or wood. These rigid materials may be strong and hard, but lack properties of a more flexible material.
It would be desirable to have a fabric that has some properties of flexible light weight material properties and also has the properties of substantially rigid materials.
There are situations where it is preferable an exterior fabric be strong, but not too strong, so as to provide access, contact, or effect of a liner material contained behind or within the exterior fabric. For example, there are situations where it is desirable that an exterior fabric is breathable or porous so that the environment would have contact with the liner material. The selection of the exterior fabric directly impacts the environment's interaction with the liner material; thus, if the exterior fabric is too strong or too dense, for example, then the fabric would be less breathable or porous and therefore hinder access to the liner material. Alternatively, there are situations where an exterior fabric is used to convey liner material, and at an appropriate point, the exterior fabric releases the liner material. If the exterior fabric is to strong, then it will not release the liner material, if it is too weak, then the exterior fabric may securely contain the liner material.
In another aspect, there are situations where an exterior fabric bolsters the effect of its liner material. For example, when creating body armor it is desirable that the exterior fabric be strong, dense, and resilient to ideally support and not hinder the effects of a strong, resilient liner material.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a fabric that has an exterior fabric that bolsters the desired effect of the interior liner material.